Rising Breeze
by Gunsabr77
Summary: Enter Raziel. She's a brand new trainer looking to face every challenge in the grand paradise region known as Haru. Join Raziel as she attempts to dominate the Haru Leaque! But can she and her new friends stop a new evil that threatens to end existence?
1. Episode1 Chapter 1

Rising Breeze: Episode1

Gunsabr77 

Action/Adventure

Summary: In the region of Haru, a new trainer named Raziel vies to become the next Pokemon Champion. But how can she reach her goal if can't even get to her first Pokemon?

Introduction: Enter Haru, a vibrant, life-kissed, island region that lies west of the equally radiant Sinnoh region. Prepare to enter a place with a surplus of the world's many splendored gift, Pokemon. From the fiery Kozu Mountains to the seemingly endless Undine Islands, these blessed fly, swim, and battle along side their well skilled trainers. But some Pokemon are shrouded under great mystery, and only trainers with brave hearts and trust in their Pokemon companions will unlock the many secrets hidden in Haru. This is the story of one of those trainers.

Episode1 Chapter1: Heart of the Rising Breeze Area: Breezefall Town 

"Raziel!" cried said girl's mother. She's never been more proud of her daughter in her life. "Come down for breakfast!"

"I'll be there in a minute mom! I just need to fix my hair!" Today was a very special day for Raziel Kitatske. For this is her tenth birthday and on this day she'll receive her trainer's license and first Pokemon. Raziel felt nervous standing in front of her Milotic adorned vanity mirror. The brunet looked endearingly at her hazel eyes as she tied back her hair.

"_You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella…"_ sang her Chatot radio.

"Thank you, Rihanna. I needed that." Raziel turned off her alarm and started her way downstairs. Her legs felt frail as she rushed down the stairs. Her excitement from the night before caused her legs to feel slightly unbalanced.

"Okay… one foot in front of the other…" Raziel said to herself as she held on to the handrail. On the final four steps, Raziel could smell her mother's pancakes. Too bad she wasn't looking at her feet. Luckily a hand stopped her fall. Her father's Tyrouge-Tyran- had the best reflexes out of all the Pokemon in Breezefall Town.

"Th-Thank you!" obliged Raziel.

"Ty-Ty." Tyran helped Raziel down the last couple of steps and let go of her hand at the kitchen.

"Sorry, Tyran. I guess I'm a klutz!" Raziel giggled as Tyran gave her an embarrassed stare.

"G'morning sweetie. How's my birthday girl?" Miss Klutz's mother asked as she kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh mom, I'm totally psyched! I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life! Now where are those pancakes?"

"I wouldn't say your entire life, now. You're only ten, Raz. And- Raziel?" Her mother's terms of endearment rang too late. For Raziel was already shoveling her Buneary shaped pancakes into her mouth.

"She has the appetite of a Munchlax…"Cringed Raz's mother.

After breakfast, Raziel sat on the couch in the living room watching a battle between a Blaziken and a Garchomp while her mother filled Raz's tote bag with various supplies.

"C'mon Blaziken! Flamethrower, Flamethrower!" Cried the birthday girl. There were two things Raziel loved about Pokemon: How cute most of them were, and having them battle. At Breezefall Pokelementary, all the girls wanted to be top coordinators like May Haruko or Dawn Hikari. But Raziel had different ambitions. She was crazy about battling. The whitehot intensity, the beautiful sight of every attack, the well-seasoned trainer's ability to execute attack combinations in the heat of battle… This was a feeling that only a girl with a slightly tomboyish personality like Raziel could have. She dreamed every night of having wondrous showdowns with the greatest trainers in Haru. Then she'll achieve fame. Fame. FAME. **FAME**. This was Raziel's dream. To have her name in lights. And all she has to do is lay the smackdown on the Haru League. Of course in the first nine years of her life, Raziel was too young to legally use Pokemon in battle, so her father fed her desire by bringing Pokemon video games back from his business trips. He knew that if he never did this, then nothing would stop Raziel from running out into Route 301 and trying to capture Pokemon barehanded (she's attempted to do so before).

Back to the battle on TV, Raziel was kneeling at the edge of seat while Tyran stood by her making sure he was ready to perform another dashing rescue. The battle has hit proportions in a way that only a Saturday morning kid's show could achieve. One turn ago, Garchomp casted a Draco Meteor attack which caused critical damaged to Blaziken. The Inferno Fowl Pokemon was standing on one knee, catching its breath while refocusing it's dilated eyes. Weak, stabbing pains coursed through Blaziken where the scattered meteors hit.

"Blaziken!" Screamed his trainer, who was young boy in swim trunks.

"Blaziken," He repeats, "you can't stop now! We just need to connect one more blow!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken cried, it knew it couldn't do anything spectacular at this point. But his trainer was counting on him, and by God, he wasn't going to let the rest of his down.

"Blaaaze!" He screamed. A red pasteled aura appeared around Blaziken. Swimtrunks knew what this phenomenon was. The ecstatic battle announcer exclaimed that this was Blaziken's Blaze ability and it powered Blaziken's Fire attacks by 1.5x. With almost no hesitation, Swimtrunks commanded his Pokemon.

"Blaze Kick, NOW!" A plume of fire materialized around Blaziken's right leg. The powered-up fowl dashed across the field to connect the attack.

Garchomp felt insulted that Blaziken still stood After feeling the full strength of Draco Meteor. His female trainer needed to act immediately to this new situation.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" The warring juggernauts were going to converge at the center of the field. Raziel eyes watered as the Pokemon came closer and closer. This is it. The attacks are abut to land . This will decide who wins! 5… 4… 3… 2… Click. The screen was blank. Raziel remembers her took the remote during the battle.

"Mah-_ahm_! What gives?!"

"It's almost ten, Raz. The Poketran to Hailtech City leaves at 11:45. Unless you don't want to have a battle like that yourself one day, you ought to finish packing. _Now._"

"Alright, mom." Raziel came over to the island counter in her kitchen with her mother. On top of the counter was a pearl pink tote bag with a Pokeball insignia on both ends of it. The bag was already filled with a good assortment of supplies: Potions, Antidotes, Clothes, and a canister of Pokemon food.

"Now Raziel, I want you to put these in your purse okay?"

"What are they?"

"The red pass is for ten free rides on the Poketran.While this Blue card is to buy more Pokemon food at any of the marts in Haru in case you run out. And finally, the pink card is to get your Egg and Pokemon at the lab."

"Oh! I almost forgot about the Egg I'll get!" You see, Two months ago Raziel's mother entered a battle contest during Breezefall Town's Mother's Day Festival. Whoever won this competition earned the grand prize, which was a Special Pokemon Egg. Of course, Raziel's mother and her Growlithe beat 30 other mothers in a row and humbly won the egg. When Professor Tamarao of Hailtech City presented her with the prize, Raz's mother made a deal with him, say that Raziel can have the egg and will receive it with her first Pokemon on her tenth birthday.

Raziel and her mother Walked outside the house and Raziel started unchaining her bike.

"Did Professor Tamarao say which Pokemon would hatch from the egg?"

"No, he said he wanted you to be surprised."

"Aww… adults keep everything secret…"

"It'll be much more fun that way. So, do you know where to go?"

"_yes…_" Raziel has told her mother the directions million fold before. "I Just ride my bike up through Route 301, where I'll end up at the Tran Station, then I'll take the 11:45 Train to Hailtech City and ask one of the tour guides there to take me to Hailtech lab."

"Good. Now be sure to call me as soon as you get your Pokemon and the egg.

"Sure mom."

"Be careful of the Pokemon in 301 Raziel."

"Don't worry mom, all the Pokemon there are Friendly. I'm off now." Raziel set herself her bike while Tyran put her Tote bag onto her bike.

"I love you Raziel. Never forget that."

"Love you very much mom! Hearts to you too Tyran!"

"Ty rouge Ty!"

And so Raziel rode off. Tyran spotted tears in the mother's eyes and swiftly wiped them away with a Kleenex. Little did Raziel know that if she told any Rattata or Starly on Route 301 that every Pokemon there was friendly she'd be dead wrong.

To Be Continued…

_End of Episode1 Chapter1_


	2. Episode1 Chapter 2

Rising Breeze Episode1; Chapter2

Gunsabr77 

Action/Adventure

Summary: Raziel rides out into Route 301. Too bad an unexpected Pokemon encounter may snuff out our new adventurer before she even reaches Hailtech City!

Episode1 Chapter2: From Strife To The Starting Line! 

Area: Route 301

Battles: vs. Clefairy

Raziel was swiftly cycling on her Acro Bike towards the north gate of Breezefall Town. It was a summer morning that felt as warm as the pancakes Raziel's mother made earlier that day. Whenever you left or entered Breezefall Town, you immediately felt a cool gentle breeze that seemed like the very spirit of the town was speaking to you. This is why the word "Breeze" is at the front of the town's name. Raziel gave her goodbyes to various townspeople, as she got closer to the gate.

"Raziel, be sure to capture a strong Pokemon for me!" exclaimed a baker as he unloaded pofin off of his truck.

"I sure will!" cried Raziel, already speeding away from the kind man.

"Do you mind letting me borrow a couple of your Gym Badges when you come back?" exclaimed a woman The Raz passed by.

"Don't push your luck!" Raziel answered.

Many people in town knew that Raziel was starting her first Pokemon journey today. This was mainly because her father had a very 'special status' in Haru. Thus, making Raziel the most well liked child in town. Well, second well liked, but we'll get into that later.

Raziel stopped at the Breezefall gate to examine why the word "fall" was in the end of the town's name. A large waterfall pouring into Breezefall Lake. Raziel reminisced about many New Year's Eve celebrations in which she sat by the lake with her mother's Growlithe and her father's Tyrouge watching the beautiful multi-colored fireworks explode in the sky.

_I can't keep horsing around._ She thought to herself. _I'll be late. I may be scared, but this is the direction my life now. On the count of three. One… Two…… Three! _The almost-new trainer sped out of town and into Route 301.

The Pokemon on 301 were a homely bunch. The bug Pokemon stayed with the bug Pokemon and birds with the birds. The Rattata on the other hand were all over the place. Since there were no real predators on 301, all the Pokemon there never saw much reason to fight. So as a result most of the inhabitants were at a very low level. All the Pokemon enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of their only home. That is until a certain pink colored nightmare came along and ruined everyone's lives.

Three weeks prior to now, a meteorite crash-landed near a tree inhabited by a mother Staravia and her young. All the gathered around the meteorite, confused about whether or not it was safe to touch, or better yet, eat. After thirty minutes of "ooohs" and "aaahs" in Pokemonic language, the mysterious rock glowed and opened up. Out of the meteorite scar came a small, pink Pokemon with a swirl in its hair. The mother Staravia traveled around the vast region of Haru many times before settling down and immediately identified the new visitor as Clefairy, a Pokemon that claimed the Kozu Mountain caves as it's main haunt. The other Pokemon welcomed Clefairy to 301 and gave her a nice bed of leaves to sleep in. Clefairy felt this generosity was a sign that she landed here for a purpose. And that purpose was to be Queen of Route 301. That's when all Pokehell broke loose.

Clefairy, (who referred to herself as 'Queen Galaxia') knew that she was much more powerful than all the Pokemon in the forest. She forced the able-bodied Pokemon to build her forts, give her massages, and bring her food. Queen Galaxia was a strict vegan, and a cold, powerful Doubleslap came in the way of any servant who tried to bring her earthworms or anything much different than the leaves they used to make her bed. Many a powerful Pokemon tried to defeat Galaxia, but all have failed. Even mother Staravia and her high-powered BraveBird attack couldn't defeat this all-powerful tyrant. Clefairy was here stay, much to the dismay of all the Pokemon in the forest.

If there was anything that Clefairy hated more than eating non-vegan food, it was the idea of someone more beautiful than her. If so much as a Kricketot had a better face than her, then she would deftly banish it from the forest via Swift Auto-fire. Three weeks later Clefairy/Galaxia strolled on Route 301's tiled road coming back from DoubleSlaping a group of Rattata. (Yes, vegans could eat bread, but why bother with all the carbs?) That's when she saw a brown-haired human ride a two-wheeled contraption up the road. The girl had hazel eyes, a small nose, and lips painted Corsola pink. Her heavenly face was framed by two beautiful bangs on both sides held together by two Yanma shaped hair clips. The end of her hair was tied back and stylized into well-organized spikes. Clefairy could tell that by the girl's pink hoodie jacket and yellow short-shorts that she had something very important to do or go to, and our fair Queen was far more jealous than she has ever been in her entire life.

As the girl drew in closer, Clefairy ran back inside of the bushes. _That girl thinks she's prettier than me._ The Queen thought to herself. She knew what she had to do. Clefairy prepared her Swift and was ready to fire.

Raziel rode bravely up Route 301 with a smile on her face. She was relieved that her mother let her borrow her Corsola pink lipgloss the night before. When asked why, her mother said it was because she wanted her daughter to look as prim as possible so her Pokemon would think that she was responsible and would be more willing to obey her in battle. Raziel saw the PokeTran station building in the distance. The building was chrome and from what Raziel could see, the roof was in the shape and color of a Blastoise shell. As the almost-trainer looked at her watch, she noticed it was 11:00. Perfect. She had forty-five minutes to spare. Raziel stopped her bike and set the kickstand.

"Is my hair okay?" she said to herself. Raziel, although a little boyish, was still basically a girl last time she checked, and as she adjusted her Yanma clips, she remembered the struggle she had with her mother last night about her outfit.

"_Just wear the jacket razzberie, you'll look so hip!"_

"_Mom, the word 'hip' went out with the Aerodactyl. I don't want to look like a dinosaur."_

"_You're just overreacting, homely mother magazine says that 'hip' is still totally 'tight' yo! Right, right?"_

"_Oh, zounds, mom. Besides I'm not into pink, especially __light pink__. All the stereotypical girl trainers wear pink and prance around Haru practicing for those happy-happy joy-joy Pokemon contests. Blech! I let you get away with the tote bag, but this has gone far enough. I think you have a serious problem."_

"_Please?"_

"_no."_

"_Pretty please?"_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please with a Cherubi on top?" _

"_NO."_

"_Okay, you win Raziel."_

"_Doro origato."_

"_Its just…" Raziel's mother started to sniffle, "its just that my beautiful daughter is going on her first journey, and won't see you for months on and all I wanted to do is make you an equally beautiful sweater so that __everyone__ in Haru would look at you and say: gosh, Raziel's mother dressed her so caringly! She must love her mother more than any Pidgeot loves its wings! More than any Bellossom loves it flower petals! More than any Muk could-"_

"_STOP, STOP, STOP! Okay, I'll wear the sweater! Just quit with the sob story! Ugh, you're such a terrible actress!" _

" _Heh, heh , heh. Works every time! Oh, don't feel to bad my little razzberie, I'm sure your outfit will attract tons of 'fine' boy trainers!"_

"_Oh, zounds mom…"_

Raziel smiled after she finished reminiscing and pulled out her mp3 player. She then switched it to a _Maroon 5_ song and placed her plug phones in her ears. She then placed her hands on the bike's handlebars and started walking with it out fear if she kept riding this close to the station, then she would likely lose control and slam face first into the doors. Not a pretty sight.

Kaboom. A small explosion of stars bombarded our hero at the right side of her body, dozens of small yet piercing tingles impacted Raziel's ribcage and slammed she and her bicycle into the cold pavement. The exalted Clefairy Queen had finally begun her assault.

Raziel tried to get up but then cringed in pain as she felt a bruise in the side of her chest.

"nghn," she panged as she fanned away thin smoke with her right hand. "wh-what in the world?!"

The helpless girl finally found the strength to get up and shifted her head at a near neck-breaking speed to find out where her assailant was attacking.

"Was I dreaming?" A throbbing pain in Raziel's ribcage answered her question.

"Clefa! Clefairy!" a perturbed voice yelled.

"Wha? Who said that?!"

"Clefaaa!" as the last of the smoke dispersed, Raziel saw a Stout, pink Pokemon with a curl in its hair give her a blade sharp stare.

"A Clefair-" the doomed girl started. Clefairy gave Raziel no time to finish her dialogue. Luckily, the next Swift attack missed her and lightly singed the very unfortunate road tile.

Our hero knew immediately that her new friend wasn't exactly looking to give a hug. Spotting Clefairy charging another Swift, Raziel braced herself and deftly dodged it. Clefairy shot more and more star shapes at her, only to have her target keep dodging them. The ruffled up Pokemon knew she had to bring out the big guns.

Raziel stood still, thinking out a plan to jump over the pink powerhouse during the next Swift. It reminded her of a game of dodgeball she played one day during recess at her Pokemon school in which Todd Elson, a boy who she was playing with, targeted her with his best throwing attack. Raziel countered this by judging where the ball would land and then hurled herself harmlessly over. This plan seemed perfect until Raziel saw Clefairy do something that terrified her.

It was rhythmically waving its fingers and a blue aura started surrounding then. Any kid who made it a tradition to watch The Alakazammers: Psychic Pokemon Heroes every Saturday morning knew what this technique was. Metronome.

Raziel had no clue what to do. For Metronome had the casting Pokemon use almost any Pokemon Attack move. The next move could spell death for her. Or nothing at all. An ominous clock-like noise emanated from Clefairy's fingers. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick. The sound ended and Raziel's heart beat as if it were trying to break the sound barrier.

"Cleeefaaa!!" A large, strong wind blew through the road. Lady Luck popped out a Gust attack. A small tornado swirled in the area around Raziel. The wind grabbed Raziel's mp3 player and her bike and landed them in front of Clefairy. The Pokemon waved its fingers again. This time an orb of electricity crackled inside of Clefairy's hands. And she pointed it toward the bike.

"NO!!" Raziel screeched. " Not my bike! I care for it with all my Heart!"

Clefairy pointed the orb toward the mp3 player.

"NOOOOOO!! GAAAWD NOOO!!" she felt as if her own young were in danger. "BLAST THE BIKE, THE BIKE! I CAN WALK THE REST OF THE WAY TO HAILTECH!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GO FOR THE BIKE!!!"

_Aha._ The Queen thought._ I've struck a heartstring. For this girl to cry so passionately for this device, it __must__ be the source of her beauty. Sorry, but I shall be the only beautiful creature in this forest, daughter of Eve._

It seemed as if Raziel's very soul went permafrost as she witnessed her _Pokewalker_ smolder into the ground. All her _best songs_ were on there. Maroon 5, Fallout boy, The Black eyed Peas. And most importantly of all: the Pokeraps from the Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Clefairy grinned a Haunter-like grin. Raziel's face changed from angelic to rage. Clefairy's master plan worked. The girl's beauty was finally gone. Now all she needed to do was to banish the intruder.

"Oh its on now, you little Rainbow Brite reject." A feeling of bravery that Raziel never felt before surged through her veins. This was vengeance. Raziel quickly started to shift through her tote bag and pulled out a silver Frisbee with a Poochyena insignia carved onto it. Raziel remembered packing it this morning in case any of her Pokemon wanted to play fetch during the more lazy days of her journey. This was one of those old school Frisbees that were made out of discarded metal shells of Steelix. If thrown hard enough, it could stun someone if not caught correctly. Of course Raziel felt morbid about even thinking the thought of attacking a Pokemon, but this is no cute, harmless Clefairy. It destroyed her Pokewalker. Her _Pokewalker._

Clefairy once again waved her fingers aura-blue. This time, seconds flew by without anything happening.

Raziel made an evil snicker. "Oh, a dud… looks like your little spell didn't quite cut it this time eh, powderpuff?" Clefairy once again started to wave her fingers but Raziel wasn't going to let Metronome connect. She lifted her Frisbee and launched it at Clefairy's feet. The aggressive Pokemon clumsily fell to the ground as Raziel quickly picked up her bicycle.

"Sorry cutie, but I'm outie and- Uh-oh." An orange-red light seemingly came from the sky and dawned on Clefairy. The creature suddenly got up and looked completely healthy. This must have been the result of the what seemed to be "dud" metronome from before.

"Morning Sun?! Oh, come on, what kind of happy birthday is this anyway?" Raziel cried as she dashed away from various Metronome attacks. Flamethrower, Petal Dance, Thunderbolt, Hydro pump, Hypervoice… Raziel legs soon felt very faulty. She could hardly walk another step. She faced Clefairy once more on the heavily scared road looking for a glimmer of compassion in the Pokemon's eyes. Sadly, she didn't find any. Clefairy did one last metronome. This time, a shower of purple needles forced Raziel back on to the ground.

"Oh god, what did I do to this thing? I wish mom were here so I could say bye to her…" tears started rolling down the hopeless girl's cheeks as Clefairy giggled at her darkly. Was this really the end?

"Oh, stop crying, you're ruining such a beautiful face." Said a voice from an unknown source. Suddenly, a vibrant ray of red light landed between Clefairy and Raziel. The light then molded itself into a small green creature with a large leaf protruding from its head. A boy with light brown hair stood behind Raziel holding a red and white capsule in his hand. Raziel wanted to get a better look at him, but the sun was in the sky behind him and she had to close her eyes because of the glare.

"I see you're in a bit of a predicament here. I've never seen a _Clefairy_ attack someone so aggressively before. No problemo. Chikorita, let's say we give this puffball a tour in painsville."

"Chika!" The grass type cried as its leaf swirled energetically on its head.

Chikorita VS. Clefairy

????: Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!

Chikorita jumped into the air and swiftly rotated it's leaf, causing several smaller leaves to eject from it. Clefairy countered with Swift knocking all the leaf projectiles to the ground. Then it directed another Swift at its new challenger.

????: Swift, huh? Nice move, but it won't save you here! Block it with Leaf Parry, now!

"Chikari!" Chikorita's head leaf once again whirled like a propeller, causing all the Swift stars that came towards Chikorita to be grinded to dust. Clefairy's anger rose even greater. _" I should have known a girl like this would have a guardian… no matter then."_ It thought. Clefairy once again used metronome and this time it launched a BubbleBeam attack.

????: Dodge it with Doubleteam!

Dozens of Chikorita copies surrounded Clefairy in a circle. The previous BubbleBeam hit one of the clones, making them disappear in thin air.

????: Quick Attack from behind!

"Chikaaa!" Chikorita body checked Clefairy's back at blinding speed. _"This grass being is tough." Clefairy thought. _

Clefairy wagged it's fingers one more time, and a scorching plume of fire felled the rest of the Doubleteam clones.

????: Chikorita, quick get back here!

But before Chikorita could come back to it's trainer, Clefairy jumped and landed in front of it and started rapidly smacking Chikorita, causing it to fall to the ground violently.

**Raziel**: "Oh no, it's a Doubleslap…"

????: "Huh? Oh! You came to! Are you okay?"

**Raziel**: "Yeah, I think so. I'm a little numb but… HEY THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!!! Listen, that's no normal Clefairy you're facing, okay?! I don't know who you are, or why you're helping me right now, but if don't get your mind back into the battle, your Chikorita's toast!"

????: "Oh right! Sorry!" The boy was surprised at how bossy this girl was being considering that he was saving her right now.

????: "Try Quickattack again!"

This time Quickattack successfully connected. Before Clefairy could react, Chickorita followed up with tackle and Razor Leaf to finish it's combo.

"Alright..." the mysterious boy said to himself. " one more hit should do..." the boy shifted his hand inside of his pocket and grabbed out a Nest Ball.

Raziel saw him do this and had to protest. "Are you kidding me?! you're going to catch that dumb heifer?!"

"Of course, why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it tried to_ kill_ me, stupid!" Raziel stood up and finally saw the face of Mr.Stupid. He had light brunette hair that was topped with a red cap that had a Pokeball insignia on it. His face was lightly tanned and was adorned by dark red eyes. He wore expensive looking pants and a jacket that was of course, also red.

"Stupid? who's the one saving your life?"

Just as Raziel and Mr.heifer-catcher were continuing to exchange banter, Clefairy spotted something that completly shocked her. Over in a pond behind a couple of trees, there was feebas swimming around that Clefairy considered 2, no, 10 times better looking than the loud-mouthed human girl. Clefairy looked over to Chickorita and saw that it was holding the two humans away from each other with it's Vine-whip. Seeing as this was her chance to escape, Clefairy ran off and started firing Swift.

Raziel turned around and saw that her attacker was gone.

"w- Where did it go?"

"I guess it left..." the boy answered.

A sharp pain suddenly surged inside Raziel's leg. "Agh!"

"What's wrong?!"

"It's my leg! oh, god it must be the poisonsting..."

"We can fix that. Chickorita, use Refresh."

The leaf Pokemon walked up near Raziel's leg and it's leaf started to shine. In a matter of seconds, all the throbing pain left her leg.

"Oh, wow that worked really well. thanks... umm... what's your name again?"

"I never told you. Just call me Fire."

"Well, thank you so much Fire, I could kiss you..."

"Really?"

Raziel hit the top of Fire's head. "No, of course not! what kind of girl do you think i am?! Lecher!"

"Hey, i'm just about sick of you being so rude to me-"

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise was coming from the Poketran station. that ring ment it was already Twevle O' Clock.

"Oh, Crap, I missed the Train!" Raziel and Fire said unison.

_To be continued in chapter 3_


End file.
